vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gogeta (Toei)/@comment-27329639-20151201225639
English Translation for GT Perfect Files: "Unlimited power! The merger and proof of their friendship! After the merger, Gogeta has a unique voice that mixes the voices of Goku and Vegeta. Transformation into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta consumes an amount of energy that lasts only 10 minutes! The mightiest warrior of them all! The fact that Vegeta asked Goku to merge with him was very pleasing to Goku. And a warrior unsurpassed, born from the fusion of Goku and Vegeta! He has red hair and a character a bit childish. Can defeat Super Yi Xing Long only with a finger. His strength is tens of times more powerful than a normal Super Saiyan 4! He can launch as extraordinary attack which is a mix between the Bigbang Attack and Kamehameha wave!" Note: Let's touch basis on Gogeta a little. His bio from the Perfect Files state he has limitless power. Or a power which has no limit. That's hyperbole. It's an exaggeration of his incredible and stated unrivaled power. If he did have limitless power, he would be omnipotent. Also, his Bio as well as a statement from Gogeta himself says that he can defeat Super Yi Xing Long with a single finger. Him being able to produce enough power into his one finger to kill a being capable of destroying the entire universe is an incredible amount of power. But, it's not really as big as is may seem just because it's possible for a character to concentrate their power into a single finger as we've seen before. We also see Gogeta kick away the Negative Karma Ball with ease. He powers up for close to 1.5 seconds and stated he changed the negative ball into positive by adding enough of his own positive energy to cancel out the negative as a positive plus a negative equals zero. For him to kick away a ball of that amount of energy and add an equal amount of energy to it while being unfazed is an incredible feat. It's also stated that he is tens(plural) of times stronger than a normal Super Saiyan 4. And with the scaling of Super Yi Xing Long who is about 5x stronger than SS4 Goku and Vegeta and possibly more as stated, Gogeta is over 10x stronger than him. Which makes him at least 50x greater than SS4 Goku. And possibly much, much stronger. So, being stronger than a being capable of destroying 2.5 universes gives Gogeta the potency to destroy 25x over. And, when Gogeta spilt himself into 5 parts using the Multi-Form technique, it split his power evenly among each clone. Each clone had 1/5 of Gogeta's power. Each clone had the power to destroy Super Yi Xing Long. Each with enough power to destroy 5 universes each. This calculation is based on if Gogeta is only 10x stronger than Super Yi Xing Long or 50x stronger than Goku/Vegeta and not more He should definietly be 3-A. or 2-C. Same with Omega, but not Syn. This is all based on offically published context on his power.